


What Could Have Been

by Predwolf88



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BIll is an asshole in this, Bad Ending, Character Death, Child Death, Gen, I will b the only 1 posting the chapters tho, No shipping, Poor Mabel, What Have I Done, but a fun asshole, dark themes, for once, gods help me, no idea how long this will b, simple premise that got expanded upon and became big, sock opera, this get's very dark, this is co-written with 1 of my freinds, very quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predwolf88/pseuds/Predwolf88
Summary: This is a story of what would have happened if Bill got journal number 3 during the episode Sock Opera. It starts with the scene when Mabel and Bipper are on the catwalk.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> begin the feels fest  
> y'all best get ur tissues and sweet cus u may end up crying  
> I apologise in advance for what i'll b doing to these loved babies  
> also I'll update the tags as it goes on  
> no need to spoil anything before I even write it out

“Hmm, you didn't seem to have a problem taking it for your own play, or ditching him when he needed you.” A voice spoke all too familiar, yet all too wrong. Dipper, or more rather Dipper’s body, stared down at Mabel with a glare in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

This insane triangle named Bill had taken control of her brother’s body. To make matters worse, he had been trying to steal the journal Dipper found at the start of the summer. If she didn’t give it to him, the stupid demon would completely ruin the sock puppet play Mabel spent an entire week on to make it all perfect. She couldn’t risk it so she had to give it to him.

“So, come to your senses. Give me the book or your play is ruined.” Mabel slowly sighed as she handed the leather bound book to the false Dipper. She truly had no other choice here. “There it is~” He reached over the railing, grabbing the journal out of her hands, and tied the rope that was holding up the cake prop she was sitting on to one of the bars on the railing. “I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for just for their dumb sibling?”

At that moment Mabel realized her mistake, and two words echoed in her mind: ‘Dipper would’. Flashes of all the times Dipper had done just that for her. Giving up a chance with Wendy so she could have her pig Waddles, hanging out with her and the girls even when he didn’t want to, saving her from Gideon and monsters, risking his job as the pool lifeguard for her. Dipper was always giving up everything to help her - even sleep - and she had done nothing for him. She realized this too late however as Bill made Dipper’s body walk back to the end of the catwalk, elbows on the bars, and leaned back over the edge.

“It's time for the pine tree to fall.” Suddenly Dipper’s body went limp and fell over the edge, the journal vanishing out of sight, and a disturbing laugh echoing throughout the oddly quiet theater. The audience screamed as Dipper landed head first on the stage with an audible crack of his neck and skull. All Mabel could do was to just watch in horror as she saw her brother's body fall and bounce on impact, completely devoid of all signs of life. She barely registered the sound of someone climbing up the ladder and running towards her.

“MABEL! WHAT HAPPENED?!?” A gravelly voice called out to her yet she couldn’t hear it over the ringing that was now present in her ears. The event that just happened kept replaying over and over in her mind. The words that were said haunted her. At some point she even thought about when she saw Dipper earlier in the day. He was acting so strange. Always smiling. That smile, so large and unnatural. She should have noticed.

Suddenly, she was jerked back to the present when Grunkle Stan shook her in an attempt to get her to speak or explain. All the emotions she felt - the grief and guilt - came crashing down on her all at once, and she burst into tears. “It was my fault, all my fault- I should never have listened to him. I should have never given him the journal. I should have noticed he was acting weird. I should have done something. It's my fault. All my fault.” She rambled on as she bawled her eyes out, saying everything that she felt and did wrong until the words blurred together; and she was just making noises.

Stan stopped shaking her the moment she started to cry, and now hugged her while rubbing her back. He whispered soothing words to her that were nothing more than lies, “I’m sure it’s not your fault, sweety, though you’ll have to explain what happened to me.” She couldn’t though. All she kept saying was how it was her fault and that she was sorry, chanting these words over and over again like a prayer. It was almost as if admitting them would somehow bring her brother back. Stan silently picked her up, unwilling to press her any further to speak. Mabel was thankful for this, for she wasn’t sure she could explain anything right now. 

Minutes later the police arrived and Mabel sat outside on the theater’s steps, shaking violently as she wore a shock blanket and tears falling down her face. She hadn’t spoken a word since her great uncle brought her out here. She wished not to do so since she knew fully well that no one would believe her. No one would ever believe an evil triangle man possessed her brother and jumped off the railing in his body.

So, even as she was questioned by Sheriff Blubbs, she remained silent, determined to be the quietest the young girl has ever been in her entire life. However, no one pressed or forced her to speak. Not a single one came up to her to speak unless it was necessary. Instead, they merely looked at her with the expression of pure unadulterated pity.

It sucked so hard. Mabel started to hate the look people gave her, treating her like a victim. She didn’t deserve that. She should’ve been treated like the monster that she was, since she was the cause of her own brother’s - her twin’s - death. She was no victim to be viewed upon with pity. Instead, she should receive looks of hate. Yet, she got none so she said nothing.

She remained silent when Grunkle Stan came back to get her and led her to his old and run down car. She wanted to open up to him, to scream. Maybe he would understand since he knew the supernatural is real. Her and Dipper saved the old man from this triangle once, after all. She was about to explain everything, but she looked down at the floor when she got in the car. Her heart sunk at the sight of a note stuck to the passenger seat floor. She slowly and cautiously reached down and grabbed the note, making poor attempts to calm her shaking hands in order to read it.

_Note to self: Possessing people is hilarious! To think of all the sensations I’ve been missing out on - burning, stabbing, drowning. It’s like a buffet tray of fun! Once I destroy that journal, I’ll enjoy giving this body it’s grand finale - by throwing it off the water tower! Best of all, people will think Pine Tree lost his mind, and his mental form will wander in the mindscape forever. Want to join him, Shooting Star?_

In that moment, as she looked at the words scrawled on the sheet of paper, she promptly turned to face out of the window, and threw up.

Mabel swore that this was the longest car ride she had in her entire life. In reality, it only took a few minutes, but to her, it felt like an eternity. It stretched on in silence with neither her nor Grunkle Stan uttering a word the entire time. Even when they finally reached the Mystery Shack, no one still spoke.

Mabel looked up and stared at the worn down, dilapidated, old shack. The ‘S’ on the sign still barely hung on like always, making it look more like ‘Mystery Hack’ instead of ‘Shack’. Everything looked the same, even when Stan ushered her forward and they walked up the steps of the porch. He fished for his keys in his pocket before opening the door. When she stepped inside and saw the familiar scene of the foyer in front of her, she burst into tears once more that night. It looked exactly the same - everything did - but it wasn’t. Nothing will be the same ever again.

Grunkle Stan knelt down and hugged her in the doorway, gently rubbing her back and allowing the young girl cry. Mabel went through one last mental battle before she came to a decision. She looked up at her uncle, determination burning brightly in her brown eyes despite how red and swollen they were from so much crying in such a short time. Someone needed to know what really happened, and if anyone could understand and believe her, it was Stan. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before opening her mouth.

In a weak, broken voice, she said, “Grunkle Stan, I- I need to tell you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first lengthy fanfic and I have no idea when it'll end  
> have an idea what is going to happen to everyone but don't have an ending planned  
> So b prepared this could go on for awhile  
> also don't expect happyness during this fic


End file.
